Many members of the HDAC family require zinc (Zn) to function properly. For instance, the isozyme histone deacetylase 8 (HDAC8) is a zinc-dependent histone deacetylase that possesses histone deacetylase activity. Other family members include HDACs 1-7 and 9-11. (De Ruijter et al., Histone Deacetylases (HDACs): Characterization of the Classical HDAC Family. Biochem. J. 370; 737-749 (2003)).
HDAC8 is a zinc-dependent histone deacetylase that is known to recognize a number of histone and non-histone substrates (Wolfson et al., HDAC8 Substrates: Histones and Beyond. Biopolymers, 99(2): 112-126 (2013)). For instance, in addition to deacetylating histones H2A/H2B, H3 and H4, HDAC8 can also deacetylate the p52 transcription factor (Wolfson et al., HDAC8 Substrates: Histones and Beyond. Biopolymers, 99(2): 112-126 (2013)). Although HDAC8 contains a nuclear localization sequence, it can also be found in the cytoplasm of smooth muscle cells (Wolfson et al., HDAC8 Substrates: Histones and Beyond. Biopolymers, 99(2): 112-126 (2013)). Northern analysis suggests that there is very little HDAC8 mRNA within the cell at any given time. (De Ruijter et al., Histone Deacetylases (HDACs): Characterization of the Classical HDAC Family. Biochem. J. 370; 737-749 (2003)).
Diseases in which HDAC8 inhibition may have a potential benefit include cancer, neurologic, inflammatory, autoimmune, infectious, metabolic, hematologic, or cardiovascular diseases or diorders. (See Benedetti et al., Antiox Redox. Signal. 2014 March; Tang et al., Clin Sci. (Lond). 2013 June; 124(11):651-62; West and Johnstone, J. Clin. Invest. 2014 January; 124(1):30-9.
Three HDAC inhibitors are currently approved for the treatment of some cancers. These are suberanilohydroxamic acid (Vorinostat; Zolinza (ID) for the treatment of cutaneous T cell lymphoma and multiple myeloma; Romidepsin (FK228; FR901228; Istodax (ID) for the treatment of peripheral T cell lymphoma; and belinostat (PXD101; Beleodaq (ID) for the treatment of peripheral T cell lymphoma. However, these drugs are of limited effectiveness and can give rise to unwanted side effects. Thus, there is a need for drugs with an improved safety-efficacy profile.
Given HDAC8's role in proliferative diseases, neurological diseases, and inflammatory diseases, there is a need for HDAC8 inhibitors with good therapeutic properties.